Just a wish
by Yumeless
Summary: Noël est une période qui l'a toujours fait déprimer, et pour cause; Ventus déteste recevoir des présents. Mais même s'il n'aura jamais ce qu'il souhaite vraiment, peut-être que cette fois il arrivera de nouveau à aimer ça. OS de noël. Venroku/Twincest.


Et voici mon os de noël. ^^ Je le poste un peu en avance car je vais rentrer chez moi deux-trois jours pour Noël et je n'aurais pas mon ordinateur contenant toutes mes histoires à ce moment là.

ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de Venroku, alors j'ai décidé de choisir ce petit couple ci pour cette fic. :3 J'ai aussi une idée de fic Venroku longue qui commence à germer dans mon esprit mais tout cela est encore à affiner pour l'instant.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de joyeuses fêtes. =)

**Genre:** romance

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** VenRoku

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent tous à Square Enix, mais plus pour longtemps car j'ai demandé dans ma lettre au Père Noël qu'il m'offre Ventus. :3

* * *

><p><span>Just a wish<span>

Je n'ai jamais aimé les fêtes comme les anniversaires ou Noël. Bien sûr, on retrouve la famille ou ses amis, on passe un bon moment ensemble... Mais si j'ai toujours détesté ces évènements c'est à cause d'une question qui revenait toujours; _qu'est-ce que tu souhaites comme cadeau?_

A chaque fois qu'on me posait cette question, je ne savais que répondre, alors je souriais simplement en disant que n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire ou que ça m'était égal. Mais tout ça était faux, tout ça n'était que mensonge. Tu prétendais me connaître mieux que personne, mais jamais tu n'as remarqué à quel point je me _forçais _à sourire dans ces moments là, à quel point mes yeux étaient emplis de douleur, à quel point je mourrais d'envie de te dire ce que je voulais _vraiment _sans pouvoir.

Mais je ne pourrais jamais le faire, car ce que je souhaite est impossible.

Oui, vraiment. J'ai toujours détesté Noël, et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Les bras croisés sur la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'observais la neige silencieusement tomber du ciel sombre. Quelques flocons venaient se déposer sur moi pour fondre aussitôt, tandis que le reste allait tapisser le sol d'un épais tapis blanc. Je respirais par la bouche, causant ainsi une buée grisâtre qui avait tôt fait de s'évanouir dans la nuit.

L'air frais de cette soirée de décembre me glaçait le visage, mais je n'en avais cure. Ça faisait du bien. On dit souvent que le froid inhibe la douleur, sans doute est-ce aussi vrai pour les souffrances intérieures. Regarder la neige tomber avait toujours eu un pouvoir apaisant sur moi. Le spectacle des cristaux de glace voltigeant dans le ciel avaient quelque chose de féérique, et il était d'une beauté horriblement éphémère à la fois. Mais c'était peut-être cette fragilité qui rendait ce tableau si magnifique.

Parfois je m'étais demandé si moi aussi, je ne pourrais pas un jour m'évanouir simplement comme la neige. Silencieusement, seul, sans douleur et sans laisser de trace derrière moi. Ne serait-ce pas là la plus belle des morts?

Mais je n'avais pas envie de mourir, pas encore. Même si je souffrais, je savais qu'il y avait aussi du bon dans ma vie. Même si c'était un peu plus dur chaque jour, j'avais conscience qu'il serait idiot de se suicider pour ça.

« Ventus? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec la fenêtre ouverte, tu vas prendre froid. »

Sursautant légèrement, je m'arrachai à ma contemplation pour me retourner vers mon interlocuteur. Ma copie conforme, ma moité, mon jumeau; Roxas. Les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux blonds en bataille, la même peau de porcelaine. Nous étions la copie conforme l'un de l'autre.

« Je regardais la neige. expliquai-je doucement.

-Tu peux le faire en fermant la fenêtre. Tu vas geler la chambre.

-Oui, pardon. »

M'exécutant, je refermai donc la fenêtre. Un faible courant froid me caressa une dernière fois le visage avant que je ne sois soudainement confronté à l'atmosphère chaude de la chambre. Je n'aimais pas le chaud, c'était irritant, désagréable, collant même. Non, je préférais largement le froid, c'était doux, apaisant, et ça permettait d'oublier un instant tous ses maux.

Mon jumeau s'approcha alors de moi, me prenant la main. Elle était chaude, elle aussi. Mais ce n'était pas une chaleur dégoûtante, non. Ici, j'avais l'impression que ce simple contact me brulait la peau comme si on m'avait jeté dans le feu. Mais même si j'en avais envie, je ne retirai pas ma main.

« Allez, vient. me fit mon frère en m'entrainant à sa suite. On va passer à table. »

Nous étions le 24 décembre au soir. Comme d'habitude, nous allions tranquillement manger tous ensemble, mes parents, mon frère aîné, Roxas et moi. Ma mère préparait toujours un bon repas, mais elle réservait le meilleur pour le lendemain, où nous allions recevoir quasiment toute la famille à dîner.

Dans un coin du salon se trouvait le sapin, que ma mère et Roxas avaient décoré ensemble. Diverses guirlandes et boules y étaient accrochés, brillant en reflétant la lumière du lustre. Ma famille n'étant pas spécialement croyante, si je savais que ma mère l'était en revanche jamais mes frères et moi n'avions été baptisés, il n'y avait pas de crèche au pied du sapin. Au final, cette fête était vraiment devenue plus commerciale qu'autre chose.

Certes, il était toujours agréable d'offrir et de recevoir des cadeaux à ceux qu'on aimait, mais comme je l'ai dit, je détestais ce principe. Tout simplement parce que jamais je n'aurais ce que je souhaitais vraiment. Mais pourtant, comme tout le monde, j'avais mis mes chaussons au pied de l'arbre. Si certains échangeaient leur cadeau le 24 au soir, ou d'autre le faisait le 25, la tradition chez moi était que chacun aille déposer dans la nuit ses cadeaux au pied de l'arbre. Ainsi, tous le monde découvrait les siens en se réveillant.

C'était parti du fait que quand on était petit, nos parents allaient déposer nos cadeaux en secret la nuit pour faire croire que c'était le père noël. Au final, c'était resté et nous même le faisions à présent, même si bien sûr tout le monde savait bien que l'apparition de cadeaux n'était nullement l'œuvre d'un bonhomme barbu.

Après le repas, on allait généralement s'affaler devant la télé pour regarder quelques émissions abrutissantes et stupides mais ô combien captivantes pour le malheureux commun des mortels.

Alors que mes parents étaient avachis sur le canapé, Sora -mon frère aîné- s'allongeait sur le tapis pour sa part alors que Roxas et moi nous tassions tout deux dans le fauteuil. Enfin, normalement. Car cette année là, je ne restai pas dans le salon, préférant monter dans ma chambre. Tout ça m'épuisait, j'étais fatigué de devoir constamment feindre de sourire. Une fois seul, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, lâchant un soupir.

Vraiment, je détestais Noël.

« Hey, Ven! Debout! »

Rouvrant faiblement les yeux, la première chose que je constatai était qu'il faisait sombre. Ayant besoin de quelques secondes supplémentaire pour comprendre que c'était Roxas qui venait de m'appeler, je lâchai un bâillement.

« Quoiii? L'est quelle heure?

-Une heure du matin. Tu viens? C'est l'heure d'aller poser les cadeaux! »

Je cillai un moment le temps de comprendre la situation. J'avais du m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte.

Étant donné que je partageais la même chambre que Roxas, nous avions convenu de descendre en même temps pour poser nos cadeaux. Après tout, il aurait été difficile que chacun parte de son côté pour déposer ses présents sans que l'autre ne le remarque.  
>C'est ainsi que sans grande motivation, je me levai pour attraper mes paquets avant de suivre mon jumeau. J'avais pris un parfum pour ma mère, un livre sur l'aviation pour mon père. Sora aurait droit à jeu vidéo, et pour Roxas... J'avais un peu craqué cette année, osant lui prendre une bague. Il avait toujours aimé mettre quelques anneaux à ses doigts ou un bracelet au poignet, parce que selon lui ça lui donnait un genre cool. Pourquoi pas. En tout cas, je lui avait pris une bague à damier blanc et noir. En l'ayant vu j'avais tout de suite pensé à lui, elle s'accordait parfaitement avec son style vestimentaire.<p>

Sûrement que ce cadeau lui ferait plaisir, mais il n'y penserait que comme un simple présent fraternel, rien de plus. Je devais avouer que ce fait m'attristait un peu. Je devais être masochiste quelque part. Pourquoi diable espérer en vain et me causer d'avantage de souffrances inutiles alors que je savais très bien que tout ça était impossible?

Une fois de retour dans notre chambre, j'allais me changer en pyjama -je m'étais endormi tout habillé- avant de me glisser dans mon lit. Je me retournai alors pour voir Roxas qui en faisait de même, son lit étant à l'opposé du mien. Je n'aimais pas cette chambre, car elle était divisée de façon à ce que chacun ait son côté, comme si on avait tracé une ligne avec interdiction de la dépasser au milieu.

« Roxas. appelai-je doucement.

-Hm?

-Je peux dormir avec toi? »

Il eut un instant l'air surpris, avant de sourire et d'ouvrir ses draps comme une invitation silencieuse. Me redressant aussitôt, je le rejoignai dans le lit. Même si ça se faisait de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que nous grandissions, nous avions souvent dormi ensemble dans le même lit. Ce n'était donc pas une nuit de plus ou de moins qui allait changer grand chose.

« Ventus, ça va? me demanda mon jumeau après quelques secondes.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas, mais... Depuis quelques jours tu as l'air bizarre. Tu souris moins. Même tout à l'heure tu es monté tout seul dans ta chambre sans un mot. Quelque chose ne va pas? »

Je cillai un instant, surpris qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Il était vrai que je me renfermais toujours un peu à l'approche de Noël ou de nos anniversaires, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il m'en faisait la remarque. Toutefois, ne pouvant rien lui dire sur cela, je secouai simplement la tête.

« Si, si, ça va.

-Ven, ne me ment pas. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler? C'est Noël pourtant, tu devrais être content.

-Justement... marmonnai-je en enfouissant ma tête sous les draps. Je n'aime pas Noël. »

Roxas se redressa alors d'un bond, yeux écarquillés et baignant dans l'incompréhension.

« Pardon? Tu plaisantes, là! Tout le monde aime Noël! »

Je lâchais un soupir tout en me tournant de l'autre côté. J'aurais du m'en douter.

« Et bien pas moi.

-Mais pourquoi? C'est bien, Noël. On reçoit des cadeaux.

-Justement. grognai-je un peu.

-... Quoi, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas recevoir des cadeaux?

-Si. »

Il se tut un instant, m'observant comme pour savoir si je plaisantais ou non. Il baissa alors la tête.

« Ah... Et, c'est depuis quand que tu n'aimes pas ça? »

Je réfléchissais un instant. Depuis quand m'étais-je mis à détester ça? A haïr c'est fêtes où on recevait des présents parce que je savais que mes espoirs seraient toujours déçus? C'était stupide quelque part, car je savais bien que ce que je souhaitais n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait emballer dans un beau papier doré. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être comme ça.

« Je crois que j'ai commencé à ne plus aimer ça vers le début du collège. expliquai-je. »

Nous étions en seconde à présent, tous deux âgés de 15ans. Je crois que ça avait vraiment commencé en cinquième. Trois ans, donc... trois longues années que je me pourrissais la vie avec ça sans pouvoir laisser tomber pour autant. C'était officiel maintenant; j'étais vraiment masochiste.

Roxas, de son côté, pris un air triste et blessé.

« Ça veut dire... à chaque fois que je t'ai offert quelque chose... Tu faisais semblant de sourire et d'être content? »

Je fermais les yeux un instant, laissant quelques secondes passer avant de répondre.

« Oui. »

Tournant la tête, je pus voir qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer, profondément blessé par cette révélation. Je tendis une main vers son visage mais il la repoussa.

« C-comment, tu peux me dire ça comme ça? Moi... quand je te donnais quelque chose, je voulais te faire plaisir! P-pourquoi tu ne m'as dit dès le début que tu n'en voulais pas?

-Parce que je savais que tu réagirais comme ça et que je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je n'ai aimé tes présents, au contraire, je les ais tous chéri. »

Quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues, il m'observa sans comprendre. Souriant faiblement, je me redressai à mon tour et passait une main sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes.

« Quand je dis que je n'aime pas recevoir des cadeaux, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas le cadeau en soit. C'est juste... que ça fait mal.

-Mal? Pourquoi...

-Parce que peu importe le nombre de présent que je reçois, je n'aurais jamais ce que je veux vraiment.

-Hein? M-mais, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, alors? Toujours, quand je te demande ce que tu veux, tu me réponds que ça t'es égal et que tu ne veux rien en particulier!

-C'est parce que tu ne peux pas m'offrir ce que je veux vraiment, Roxas.

-Et... qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Je lui offris un pauvre sourire, caressant sa joue. A quoi bon? Je connaissais déjà l'issue de tout cela. Mais au fond, ça serait la seule chance que j'aurais sans doute jamais de toute ma vie. Alors quitte à tout foutre en l'air, autant de ne pas avoir de regret.

C'est ainsi que je rapprochai mon visage du sien pour tendrement l'embrasser. Je le sentis se crisper, n'osant bouger. Je ne fis pas trop durer le baiser, quelques secondes à peine, mais je pus clairement voir ses yeux remplis d'incompréhension lorsque je le relâchai.

« … Pourquoi? fut le seul mot qui sorti hors de ses lèvres.  
>-Parce que je t'aime, Roxas.<p>

-Mais... Je t'aime aussi, Ventus. répondit-il sans saisir.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Bien sûr, je t'aime en tant que frère, que jumeau... mais je t'aime aussi bien plus que ça. Je t'aime en tant que personne, Roxas. Je suis amoureux de toi. »

J'avais dit cela avec un grand calme. Ce qui me bouffait depuis trois ans déjà je venais de tout déballer en quelques secondes comme si ça avait été la chose la plus facile du monde. Mais vraiment, j'étais mort de trouille intérieurement. Une boule de stress restait bloquée dans ma gorge tandis que mon estomac me faisait mal -ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'avoir un ulcère avec tout ça-, je crois même que je tremblais un peu.

« On est frère... reprit Roxas. Tu, tu dois te tromper, tu ne peux pas m'aimer comme ça. »

Je me crispai légèrement à sa remarque, détournant le regard.

« Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas déjà longuement réfléchi à tout ça, et je sais ce que je ressens, Roxas. Je sais que ça fait trois longues années que tu es le seul pour moi. »

Malgré l'obscurité, je le vis rougir, les yeux écarquillés. Il semblait presque... avoir peur. Et merde. Me mordant la lèvre, je cru bien que j'allais pleurer. J'avais tout dit, mais j'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il se mette à me haïr. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il ne me rendrait jamais ces sentiments, je n'étais pas stupide... mais mon seul souhait serait qu'il puisse m'accepter tel que je suis.

Contre toutes attentes, je le sentis avancer vers moi, avant de finalement m'enlacer.

« Pardon! s'exclama-t-il.

-De... de quoi tu t'excuses?

-Pardon... Je ne savais pas, je... je n'avais pas remarqué. bafouilla-t-il. Je, je suis désolé, Ven. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal pendant tout ce temps. »

J'eus un peu pauvre sourire, secouant la tête.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal...

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt?

-J'avais peur d'être détesté pour ça. Après tout... ce n'est pas vraiment _normal_.

-Idiot! Jamais je ne te détesterais! Tu es mon jumeau, Ven, et je t'aime peu importe comment tu es! »

Je sentis quelques choses de chaud et humide dans mon cou. Il pleurait? Doucement, je répondis à son étreinte, le serrant à mon tour contre moi.

« Pardon, Ven... Je... Je ne peux pas t'aimer comme tu le voudrais. Mais jamais je ne te laisserais. Jamais je ne te détesterais. »

Je le savais depuis le début... Et pourtant, pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait si mal alors? Un mélange de tristesse et de soulagement se mêlaient à moi... J'étais heureux qu'il ne me haïsse pas, mais en même temps... même si je le savais, l'entendre dire qu'il ne pourrait pas me rendre ces sentiments me brisa le cœur. Au final, je fondis en larme contre lui, sanglotant dans son cou.

Pas une seule fois il ne me lâcha durant tout ce temps, caressant ma chevelure tout en me murmurant des mots réconfortant à l'oreille.

Une fois que je me fus calmé, il attrapa mon visage, essuyant doucement mes larmes. S'excusant une dernière fois, il m'embrassa doucement à son tour. Fermant les yeux, je le laissais faire. Je n'étais pas stupide, je savais bien ce que signifiait ce baiser. C'était sa façon de dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il aimerait pouvoir faire plus pour moi sans pour autant le pouvoir, et que peu importe comment j'étais, il m'aimerait toujours.

Ce baiser qu'il m'accorda, et sûrement le dernier que je recevrai jamais de lui, avait un goût de sel, sans doute du à nos larmes. Après ça, nous passâmes la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pour une fois, sa chaleur ne me brula pas. Au contraire, elle était apaisante, et j'aurais souhaité ne jamais avoir à quitter ses bras.

Le lendemain, lorsque Roxas découvrit mon cadeau, il m'offrit un doux sourire tout en rosissant, comprenant ce que signifiait vraiment ce présent pour moi. Je lui rendit son sourire alors qu'il enfilait la bague à son doigt. Je n'avais peut-être pas eu ce que je voulais vraiment, mais j'avais déjà reçu bien plus que je n'osais l'espérer. Alors qui sait, peut-être que j'arriverais à de nouveau aimer Noël maintenant.

* * *

><p>Pas très joyeux, certes, mais vous avouerez tout de même que ça se finit sur une note moins triste que d'habitude, non? u_u<p>

Une petite review? :3


End file.
